Evil Steven Universe vs Big Hero 6: Revenge of Steven
by Electivecross02
Summary: Steven has been resurrected, and now is plotting his revenge against Hiro Hamada, and the Big Hero 6.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's been 3 years since the battle of San Fransokyo. The government had witnessed the Big Hero 6 eliminate the decepticon invaders. Now the remaining ones are scattered across the globe. After they graduated, the government began working in collaboration with the team to form the anti-decepticon group now known as N.E.S.T. Baymax had gained the ability to change to the size of the Decepticons, along with the rest of the team, giving them a crucial edge in battle. The group was in Shanghai, alongside military soldiers.

Soldier: Woah woah. Hey. I got a thermal ripple from that excavator.

Soldier: Alright. Eyes front. Keep it tight.

Fred and Honey Lemon walked up. The excavator suddenly sprung to life, and the scoop split into two hands as a face opened up from the center. The treadmills transformed into two wheels that cycled over and under the head. This was known as Demolisher. It started wheeling away causing destruction across the path.

Soldier: Second target on the move! GoGo! It's coming your way!

A silver Nissan drove another direction. GoGo Tomago started speeding after it with her wheels. She threw a disc at it, and it bounced off. The car broke apart into a robot named Sideways, jumping through a building, followed by GoGo. He shifted to a car then curved a corner that GoGo missed, causing her to hit the wall.

Soldier: Bring in Wasabi!

Wasabi came in on a motorcycle. He drove to Sideways, then jumped off his motorcycle, over Sideways, then plunged his plasma blade through the hood, and Sideways' momentum drove him right through the blade, slicing him in half.

Wasabi: Damn. I'm good.

Demolisher was riding through the streets of Shanghai, crushing everything in his path. In the sky, a transport ship was prepared to drop it's cargo, Hiro and Baymax. They dropped out as Baymax shifted to his Transformer mode, flying after Demolisher.

Baymax: Strike team Alpha. I'm in pursuit.

They flew along the rode as Demolisher crashed through. Baymax grabbed onto his side, then aimed his rocket fist down at the bottom wheel.

Baymax: Pull over!

He fired the rocket fist, knocking Demolisher's wheel out of place, and sending him crashing to the floor. Everyone surrounded his destroyed body.

GoGo: Punk ass Decepticon.

Baymax: Any last words?

Demolisher: Thi-i-i-i-s i-i-i-s not your p-l-l-l-a-a-a-a-n-n-n-et to rule. S-S-S-S-Steven shall r-r-r-r-r-r-i-i-i-i-se again.

Everyone looked at each other in fear.

Baymax: Not today.

Baymax pulled out an ion cannon and blew out Demolisher's eye.

A few days later, the group was at a San Diego military base, in a video conference with General Morrshower.

Baymax: General. Our forces have encountered six Decepticon incursions, each on a different continent. They're looking of something.

Fred: Last night came with a warning.

Baymax played it back.

Playback: S-S-S-S-Steven shall r-r-r-r-r-r-i-i-i-i-se again.

Morrshower: Steven. That would be...

Baymax: The original leader of the San Fransokyo attack, but was killed.

Morrshower: Was that who that was?

Baymax: The Decepticons may be looking for an artifact that can revive Steven, but the only known artifact capable of such was the Allspark, which was the very thing used to destroy him, and was lost itself.

Morrshower: With the only shard being held in a Top Secret security base in New Jersey.

In space, a Decepticon named Soundwave was hacking into a satellite to listen on the conversation.

_...shard being held in a Top Secret security base in New Jersey. _

Soundwave: Ravage. Retrieve the shard.

A meteor launched out of Soundwave, and it hit the ground near the secure base in New Jersey. It transformed into a robot tiger named Ravage. It jumped into the base, running through the perimeter fence and through the base.

In the conference room...

Morrshower: Under the best protection the US can offer.

Ravage had made it to a pipe, spitting small metal marbles into it. They fell through the AC in the room the shard was held in, then turned into small crab bots, that all combined into an extremely thin robot that started cutting through the shard container, letting out an alarm. A group of soldiers were inside the facility seconds later, finding the Allspark shard gone. The thin bot cut through one of them, escaping the room with the shard. Ravage fired his back weapons at the soldier, allowing the machine to escape.

Morrshower: And Steven's body is seven miles into the Laurentian Abyss in the middle of the ocean.

Soundwave heard Morrshower say this, sending the newly arrived Ravage back down near the ocean.

Honey Lemon: How do we know it's safe?

Hiro felt something on his suit, and pulled it out, finding a shard of the Allspark stuck on his suit.

Hiro: You guys. I think a sliver of the cube got stuck on my suit.

As he grabbed the sliver, an energy surge hit his brain, imprinting a signal into it as he dropped the sliver. He grabbed his head in pain as different symbols appeared in his mind before he blacked out.

Honey Lemon: We're gonna have to pick this up later, General.

The video hung up.

In the ocean, a massive freight boat was carrying different construction vehicles in the middle of the ocean. Ravage landed in the boats, and the construction shifted into Scrapmetal, Long Haul, Rampage, and Mixmaster. They jumped off the boat with Ravage into the Laurentian Abyss. When they reached the bottom, finding Steven entombed by barnacles, saltwater damage, sand, and algae. Ravage opened his chest and a small crab bot with large eyes popped out, named Scalpel.

Scalpel: Need parts! Kill ze little one!

Long Haul and Mixmaster crushed and smashed Scrapmetal, and his parts began to upgrade and change Steven's body. Scalpel got onto his chest and prepared the shard.

Scalpel: This shard make energon!

He plunged it into the chest, and Steven powered to life. He now had large treads for feet, a cannon with two blades for his right arm, massive shoulder spikes and his hair was spiked upwards slightly. He launched through the water, crashing into a submarine, then flying into space, changing into a flying tank. He reached the planet cybertron, changing to his robot form, backflipping then landing on the floor.

Steven: Starscream, I'm home.

Starscream: Lord Steven. I-I was so relieved to hear of your revival.

Starscream was kneeling to Steven, who scratched the underside of Starscream's chin.

Steven: You left me to die on that pathetic insect planet.

Starscream: Only to spawn a new army. After all, in your absence, someone had to take command.

Steven kicked Starscream in the face, then pinned him to the wall.

Steven: How disappointing. Even in death, there is no command but mine.

Starscream's body opened the pods where new Decepticons were being hatched.

Starscream: Hatchlings! Careful, fragile!

Megatron flew in behind Steven, having his original body.

Megatron: My master, I've failed you. The Allspark is gone. Without it, our race will perish.

Steven: You have much to learn. The Allspark's power and knowledge can never be destroyed. It can only find a new vessel. The human child that killed me has become the new vessel.

Megatron: Then let me strip the very flesh from his body.

Steven: And you will. In time. Steven Universe...has returned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hiro later came to in his new apartment. The team was huddled around him.

Hiro: What happened?

Baymax: You had physical contact with the Allspark sliver that stuck to your suit, then you were rendered unconscious for 3 hours 42 minutes.

Honey Lemon: Hiro. We have some bad news.

Fred: The Allspark shard was stolen while you were out of it.

Hiro: What? Like Decepticon stolen?

Wasabi: You guys. If they have that thing, they could bring Steven back. I am not going against that nut job again.

Later, the group was in a car, being driven by Wasabi, with Baymax in contact on a video monitor someone else.

Hiro: What happens now? Is the shard what they've been looking for to bring him back?

Baymax: This is unlikely. They listened in on our conversations about the location, and therefore would not need to search the planet for it. They must be looking for something else.

A spike suddenly hit the roof, causing the comms to glitch.

Baymax: Hiiiirrrrooo? Co-

The comm shut off. Four prongs hooked into the roof, lifting the car into the air. The hook was attached to a line attached to a helicopter, a Decepticon known as Grindor. He carried them far away, then dropped them into a warehouse. A spinning saw-blade cut the car in half and the group dropped out. It was Starscream who cut the car, spitting at the team, who were helpless without any of their gear. They backed away from Starscream, and heard a mechanical breath and energy powering up. Hiro looked behind him and saw Steven in his new body, with glowing red eyes, and sharpened teeth, able to look him in the eye because the group was a on an upper level.

Steven: Come here, boy.

Hiro cautiously approached.

Steven: You remember me, don't you?

Hiro: Yeah. And listen, do what you want with me, but just don't hurt them...

Steven: Shut up!

Steven smacked Hiro off the upper level, sending him crashing into the table below. Steven grabbed his arms and legs and pinned Hiro down.

Steven: It feels good to grab your flesh again. Doctor, examine the subject.

A microscope shifted into Scalpel that crawled over Hiro's body, scanning it. He took a worm and plugged it into Hiro's mind, projecting images of symbols.

Hiro: What? Those symbols.

Steven: He has what we need.

Scalpel: We need ze brain. On ze table! Chop chop!

Hiro: My brain? What does he mean by my brain?!

Steven: You've got something on your mind, something I need.

Scalpel started checking Hiro's body.

Hiro: I know you're pissed. I know you're pissed because I tried to kill you and it's completely understandable. If somebody tried to kill me, I'd be upset, too. I think this a chance to develop a friendship, and...

Scalpel pulled out a sawblade to cut into Hiro's brain.

Hiro: Please just get this robot off my face! I'd like to keep my brain!

Just as the sawblade was about to touch his head, Baymax dropped from the roof, in his Transformer mode.

Baymax kicked to the side, and knocked Steven away. Then he karate chopped Starscream in the head, knocking him over. He grabbed Hiro and the team and flew out of the building, and Steven pursued them in his tank mode. Baymax let the group down in the forest.

Baymax: Hide!

Steven crashed into Baymax, shifting to his robot form as the two of them tumbled about. When they stood back up, Baymax delivered an uppercut to Steven's face. Steven tackled him again, and when they recovered, Baymax hit Steven on the back with a tree. Steven jabbed with his blade gun, which Baymax pushed away and countered with a punch to his back.

Baymax: Puny! Waste of metal!

Steven swung his blade which Baymax ducked and countered by punching him in the face. He transformed his hand into a blade, then stabbed Steven in the shoulder, elbowed him in the face, then threw him away.

Steven: Decepticons!

Grindor and Starscream landed down to fight.

Starscream: Come here, boy.

GoGo: Hiro. Run. Run!

Starscream began chasing after Hiro, swinging a punch that Hiro evaded as Steven came chasing him. Baymax grabbed Steven and knocked him down, grabbing his leg and hitting him in the knee, then kneeing him in the face, grabbing the coming Starscream by the head, elbowing away Grindor, and throwing Starscream into the air to kick him in the face and knock him away.

Steven: There's another source of energon hidden on this planet. The boy can lead us to it.

Baymax cut away Steven with his blade hand as Starscream came down to hit him in the face, as Grindor grabbed him by the head. He elbowed Grindor in the head as he shot Baymax in the body with a some quick shots. Baymax broke free as Starscream hit his arm with his sawblade. Steven grabbed Baymax, threw him over, then kicked him in the face, breaking off his helmet.

Hiro: Baymax!

Starscream fired a missile into his body, Steven hit him with his gun, then fired it into his chest, causing him to fly back, before crashing.

Steven: Is the future of this universe not worth a single human life?

Hiro: Baymax! Get up!

Baymax: You'll never stop at one.

He pulled out two blades.

Baymax: I'll take you all on!

He charged forward, and started attacking all three of them at once. He stabbed Starscream in the shoulder, cut away Grindor's rotor blades, cut off his arm, then beat down on Steven throwing him away, cutting off Starscream's arm and throwing him away, then creating two hooks to hook into Grindor's eye and chin, then pulling his entire head apart, killing him.

Baymax: Piece of tin. Hiro, where are you?

Steven grabbed Baymax and impaled him through the chest into his power core.

Baymax: No!

Steven: So weak.

Steven fired his gun, destroying Baymax's heart and memory cards. Baymax fell over and hit the floor.

Baymax: Run, everyone. R-ruuuuun...

Hiro: Baymax! No!

Baymax shut down as the team began running away. A military team arrived, and started attacking the Decepticons.

Soldier: Get in the car! Get out of here!

The team got in the car and started driving away. Steven and Starscream retreated.

The two of them later arrived on the roof of a tower.

Steven: That went well.

Starscream: We've lost the boy, master. They must be shielding their signals.

Steven grabbed Starscream's cut off arm and knocked him over with it, hitting him in the chest with it.

Steven: I can't even rely on you to swat a simple insect!

He placed his foot on Starscream's chest, and grinded the treadmills on his chest.

Starscream: One insect amongst seven billion. He could be anywhere.

Starscream reattached his arm.

Steven: Then we will force them to find him for us. It's time for the world to know of our presence. No more disguises, no mercy. The time has come for our arrival.


End file.
